Charmander's Lust
by Feraligatr
Summary: A Charmander that has certain cravings finds a Pikachu that helps him out. One-Shot. This is an RP with a friend and he said I could post it. Contains yaoi.


Charmander walks through the forest, his musk was strong and arousing, he saw the Pikachu and waved.

Joosy is slightly startled at the Charmander, but waves back. "Hello!"

Charmander giggles and thinks about having a little fun with this Pikachu, he grinned and bent over for him, showing off his cute small ass and his tight and cock hungry tailhole.

Joosy stares blankly at the Charmander

Charmander wiggles his little rear, trying to get the damn Pikachu to mount him.

Joosy realizes the whats happening and gets an erection. He mounts the Charmander.

Charmander smirks and giggles. "Fuck me hard!~"

Joosy: "With pleasure"

Joosy slides my raging erection into the Charmanders tight slot.

Charmander moans softly, his tight pucker squeezing the Pikachu's cock. His own was dripping with preseed and twitching. "Mmm~ that's it~"

Joosy starts going in and out faster, wrapping my hand around the Charmanders member.

Charmander grins and lets Joosy do as he pleases.

Joosy starts jacking you off as I do my business on your ass.

Charmander moans to the Pikachu, graunting a little as well. "Mmm~ Yeah, that's it~ Fuck me harder~"

Joosy I stroke you furiously while also doing you as hard as I can.

Charmander moans louder. "F-Fuck me! Make me a slut!~"

Joosy leaks preseed and jacks you off as fast and hard as I can.

Charmander grunts and moans, dirty talking Joosy. "Mmm~ I'm your bitch~ Prove it to everyone that I'm Your bitch!~" Charmander's cock was throbbing by now and covered in preseed.

Joosy releases his load inside the Charmanders tight ass.

Charmander yells in pleasure, the feeling of the Pikachu's jizz caused him to release his seed as well.

Joosy turns you around and wraps my tail around you. I proceed to kiss you.

Charmander kisses back, but he slips his tongue past Joosy's lips, his long lizard tongue swirling around Joosy's tongue.

Joosy in excitement I let a volt of energy go through my body and transfer to the Charmander.

Charmander grins and french kisses the Pikachu, he had his arms around him, his head tilted at an angle to make it much easiter, he started to grind his length against Joosy', frotting with him.

Joosy pulls away. "Get on your knees." he says

Charmander nods and gets on his knees, he already knew what to do. He took Joosy's cock into his clawed hands and began to pump back and forth, he then removed the first hand and suckled on the tip of his cock.

Joosy moans. "Good slut." I say grinning and putting my hands on your head.

Charmander looks up at Jooy and grins. While he sucked on his Pikachu cock, Charmander syuck a claw into Joosy's ass.

Joosy moans and pulls your head in deeper.

Charmander gladly lets Joosy do this, he wanted to be face fucked so he bobs his head fast on Joosy's cock.

Joosy gasps. "I'm... so... close."

Charmander grins and picks his head up, he wanted Joosy's warm cum to be blasted on his face He stroked his length vigorously, waiting for the cumshot.

Joosy ejaculates with glee all over the Charmanders face.

Charmander grins and licks some up. "Mmm~ It's sweet~"

Joosy grins back and pets you. "Thank you, slut~"

Charmander licks the rest of the cum off of the Chu cock and gets up. "How about a little snowballing?~"

Joosy stares into your eyes. "Whatever you want, my slut~"

Charmander leans in on Joosy and starts to kiss him deeply.

Joosy 's tongue wraps around the Charmanders as he wraps his arms around him.

Charmander closes his eyes and moans into Joosy's mouth, his cum was mixing with their saliva.

Joosy "Mmmmm" I say

Charmander breaks the kiss, a trail of saliva and semen connected to their lips.

Joosy "Can I taste yours?"

Charmander grins and sits down, his cock was in clear view of the Pikachu. "Go right ahead master~"

Joosy bends over and starts to stroke your length.

Charmander murrs from the feeling and nods to him. "Go on master, you said you wanted to taste it~"

Joosy starts licking the Charmanders fine member.

Charmander leaks preseed, the drop running down his shaft.

Joosy licks up the drop and sticks his member in my mouth, going up and down on it.

Charmander moans loudly, bucking into Joosy.

Joosy moans as well, taking it with glee.

Charmander holds the back of Joosy's head and pushes him down with force.

Joosy gasps a little, but takes it with glee.'

Charmander face fucks Joosy, he was already near orgasm and exhaustion.

Joosy starts playing with his balls to stimulate this.

Charmander climaxes in his pleasure, his jizz shooting into Joosy's mouth. Charmander starts to pant. "I'm.. kinda tired..."

Joosy swallows it all. "Mmmmm... you taste wonderful..."

Charmander cuddles with Joosy and eventually fell asleep.

Joosy falls asleep on Charmanders chest.

Charmander snuggles Joosy and licks him. His lust finally quenched.


End file.
